moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 25 (Legendary Movie Star). She is currently the second highest level on the American MSP. With her previously being at the top of the score board she has become quite a common topic among players. Her backup account is /Pumpi/ and her her private is Pumpi Pie <3. Her known offsite accounts are her Youtube '' and Twitter. Rumors As you may have suspected a lot of rumors have been spread about Pumpchkin, listed below are some of the more common rumors. *She is a hacker and that's how she has earned so much fame. *She uses Vivi Giovanni to prove that she's against bullying. *She dated two people at once. *Pumpchkin broke up with Donnie.C because a user named Pink Money made them argue. *Some haters say that Pump bully's her friends so that they keep being her friends. *She never talks to low level people. *On Canada MSP she is Atlantisss Popularity, Hate, and History Pumpchkin's name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She's always the talk of MSP and sometimes even on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com. Since Pumpchkin was in the top spot of the high score board she is without a doubt one of the most popular moviestars. She has also gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community. Pump remains "loyal" to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. Pump is constantly in the midst of hate and turns to her Porters for help and support. However, many users have turned their backs on Pump. Believing that the fame has gotten to her head. In late 2012, Pump responded back to general bullies by saying: "HATERS ARE PUMP OBSESSED REJECTS. #RECORDIT GOOD NIGHT LOSERS!" Also, in early 2013, Pump responded to a MSP video stating: "YOU DUM B'! YOU CLAIM MORE PEOPLE HATE ME THAN LIKE ME RIGHT?" She has also said, "I WISHED I POOPED ON YOU FACE", It has also been documented that Pumpchkin spoke badly about non-porter's parents and home lives. Though there has been no solid evidence that this has been said. Pump has lost friends during her rise to fame, but that's her fault. Many complain that Pump is being set as an idol on MSP and does not deserve it due to her responses at taunts. Some have gone to offsite blogs to spread the latest dirt on Pump and her friends. Due to her popularity most of this users online life is public. Everything from latest breakups to opposers have been on display. Pump seems to have moved on from her sad-songed artbooks and "bullying problems" and now uses the website regularly. . Artbooks, Looks and Movies Pumpchkin has made a lot of artbooks, looks and movies. Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores every week. It is true that at least 2/3 of Pump's artbooks consist of responses to non-porters or bullying. Which aggravates many non-porters, since non-porters are not necessarily Anti-Pump. Rather often, Pump will post an AB featuring her avatar crying or standing with a friend, a sad song, and the fragile topic of cyber bullying. The rest of Pump's 1/3 is about her latest friend or boyfriend anniversary. Her movies are also very popular. her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores for movies. Pump's shorter one episode "Random. My Brother is a Turtle!" has reached number one in all time greatest earning movies at over half a million. She is very famous for making the 3 series: "Mother In Law NightMare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betraya;". She also has started a new series "Deceptive". Pump frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. Pump was strongly against Short Movie films until some of her friends started to make them. Pumpchkin also makes many looks. All of which become popular easily. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board and her other look with the most purchases. Pump and her Porter Girls created a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends. Pump's looks are worn by many people on MSP. Her Porter family also creates the same looks in different colors to match up with Pump, this is very common with the Porter Girls in the Dream Team. Trivia *Pumpchkin has a lot of videos made about her. These are unfortunately hate videos, she replies to them with her back up. *Her fans or following are called "Porters" *She created the laugh: lola* *Since "Porter" is almost a synonym for modern time 'slavery' many connect Pumps name for her fans with slaves, as if they work for her to get the glory. Pump struck back in a artbook saying that Porters carry luggage and are paid, also that 'porter' is only a nickname for supporter, which her fan came up with. *Pump has been accused of bashing non-porters and "forumers". *Pumpchkin's profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero for a unknown reason. *Before being passed by MyBeau Pumpchkin was passed on the highscores twice. First she was passed by [[Short movies]] and then later passed by doodlebop321 due to a glitch. *Pump has been hacked twice, once by Anonymous and again by an unknown user. *Pumpchkin's real name is Carolyn. *Pump constantly shares that she is against cyber bullying, however no reports have been shown of her standing up for anyone outside of her "Porter family" and most of her artbooks on bullying are about herself or Vivi Giovanni. *''TanaMan''' is her brother in real life. *She has stated that she is white (with a tan) but accepts all races. *Pump may be bisexual or bi-curious. As stated in a game show activity when she was asked this question. Gallery PumpchkinLook05.png PumpchkinLook04.png PumpchkinLook03.png PumpchkinLook02.png PumpchkinLook01.png Pump.PNG PumpchkinsPage.png PumpchkinsBio.png PumpchkinsAwards.png Category:VIP Category:Level 25 Category:Judge Category:US Category:Moviestars Category:Celeb Category:Female